


Открытки у твоего порога

by LaurielAnarwen, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты до PG-13 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cards, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Роберт сильно привязывается к Крису, хотя у него есть большая проблема с привязанностью к тем, кого он берёт под крыло. Бедный Роберт. Когда берёшь кого-то под крыло, будь готов столкнуться с тем, что этот человек может в тебя влюбиться.





	Открытки у твоего порога

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cards On Your Doorstep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092340) by [StarSpangledCap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap). 



Роберт никогда не думал, что впутается во что-то настолько огромное. Вообще-то он просто хотел сыграть роль, выполнить работу и вернуться к своей жизни. Он никогда не был их тех, кто звонит другим актёрам из команды. Никогда. Он шутил с ними, был дружелюбен, но никогда не считал их семьёй, пока не присоединился к касту Мстителей.  
  
Скарлетт была мягкой, чистой и милой. Она могла за секунду намылить тебе шею, и все трюки выполняла сама, кроме самых рискованных, которые обычному человеку выполнить было практически невозможно. Роберт восхищался ею всегда, с самой первой встречи годы назад.  
  
Хемсворт напоминал большого плюшевого мишку. Он мог напугать любого за долю секунды, но предпочитал этого не делать. Ему больше нравилось обнимать людей, а не причинять им боль. Роберт часто ловил себя на том, что залипает на его огромные мускулы. Ни капли компьютерной графики не использовали, чтобы усовершенствовать его тело на экране, это был просто… он. Роберту было смешно, потому что он знал, что монтажёрам всегда проще работать со звёздами, у которых уже есть звёздные мускулы.  
  
Руффало был Роберту как брат. Они всё делали вместе: обсуждали актёрские приёмы, ходили обедать, смотрели телик в снятом напрокат доме с бассейном и водной горкой на заднем дворе. Они вечно вдвоём ржали до упаду, и вместе с ним Роберту всегда было весело. Он его просто обожал. Зверски.  
  
С Кларком тоже было весело. Он шутил почти так же много, как и сам Роберт, и это была одна из причин, по которой Роберт так им восхищался. Кларк мог найти что-то забавное даже там, где ничего забавного не было, а такие черты характера Роберту нравились. В том числе и поэтому он влюбился в Сьюзан — она любила посмеяться.   
  
Том. Том. Вот же добрая душа. Роберта всегда веселило, что тот, прекрасно играя одного из самых подлых персонажей франшизы Марвел, в жизни говорить людям подлостей совсем не умел. На этом примере было видно, насколько Том был хорошим актёром, а Роберт восхищался его работой даже до того, как встретился с ним лично.  
  
Реннер. Джереми. С ним у Роберта было молчаливое соглашение. Каждый раз при встрече они дружески кивали друг другу и возвращались каждый к своим делам. Они не проводили много времени вместе, но если такое случалось в свободное от работы время, они обычно или выпивали немного, или играли в карты. Однажды Роберт пригласил Джереми на ужин, и тот большую часть времени докапывался до Сьюзан, спрашивая, когда уже родится второй ребёнок.  
  
Сэм. Сэээм. Старший брат. Роберт знал его уже очень давно и просто обожал. В основном потому, что они были самыми старшими в команде. Они смеялись, игриво подкалывали друг друга и притворялись, что терпеть друг друга не могут, подшучивая над тем, что их персонажи никак не могут поладить. Это было очень забавно.  
  
Но Роберт и представить не мог, что лучше всех поладит с Эвансом. Тот при первой встрече здорово смущался, и это было понятно. Многие нервничали при встрече с ним, но когда он пожал Эвансу руку, тот дрожал, его голос был тихим, а голова низко опущена. Роберту стало его жаль. Он знал, что у Криса было тревожное расстройство: когда СМИ прознали об этом, то раструбили на весь интернет. Так что прежде чем взять Криса под своё крыло, Роберт несколько недель ходил кругами.  
  
Роберт часто помогал кому-то из актёров, но ему никогда не приходилось иметь дело с кем-то, кто боялся и смущался так сильно. Он хотел научить Криса своим приёмам, и да, действительно взялся его учить. Проводил часы в объяснениях, стараясь, чтобы Крис почувствовал себя с ним спокойнее. Когда он заметил, что Крис следует его советам, играя роль, сердцу стало тесно в груди от распирающего счастья. Роберту нравилось, как головокружительно улыбался Крис каждый раз, когда он в восхищении поднимал вверх большие пальцы. Чтобы тот открылся ему, пусть и через пару недель, понадобилось всего лишь немного похвалы.  
  
Они проводили вечера вместе, и когда в работе наметился двухнедельный перерыв, Роберт позвал Криса к себе домой — в основном потому, что Нью-Мексико был ближе, чем Бостон, и ещё он очень хотел, чтобы Сьюзан познакомилась с кем-то настолько особенным, как Крис. Сьюзан Крис понравился. Когда роберт бывал слишком занят бумагами или переговорами с агентом, Крис втирал ей лосьон в живот, чтобы растянутые мышцы и кожа меньше болели. Однажды он даже приготовил им ужин, и вышло потрясающе.  
  
Может, влюбляться в коллег было не очень-то хорошо, но Роберт всё равно постоянно делал это. Правда, он никогда не относился к этому серьёзно, потому что искренне любил Сьюзан и ни на кого бы её не променял. Она спасла его, и небольшая влюблённость в человека, играющего Стива Роджерса, ничему не могла повредить.  
  
Как-то они вместе смотрели телик, и несколько раз Роберт ловил себя на том, что прижимается к Крису. У него на коленях стояла миска с попкорном, а Крис всё рассказывал и рассказывал про Минку и про то, что она не хочет говорить ни о чём, кроме проблем своих друзей, и про то, как он её любит, но она выводит его из себя. Роберту было так его жаль. Он надеялся, что Крис найдёт того, кто полюбит его самого, а не его статус. Роберт знал, что так и будет, был в этом уверен. Скоро Крис найдёт свою Сьюзан.  
  
Они коротали ночь на крыше дома Роберта — ночь была тёплой, и на небе не было ни облачка. Поскольку дом стоял вдали от городских огней, ночью на чистом небе были видны звёзды — и они были прекрасны. Присмотревшись получше, можно было проследить взглядом размытую туманностями линию Млечного Пути. Сьюзан была в доме, отдыхала — возможно, смотрела “Американскую семейку”[1] или один из старых фильмов Роберта, — а сам Роберт и Крис устроились голова к голове в большом гамаке, стоящем на крыше.  
  
Крис показывал созвездия, которые Роберт никогда раньше не замечал, и рассказывал, что в детстве думал стать астрономом — ещё до того, как переключился просто на искусство, а потом, когда сестра рассказала ему о драме, — на искусство актёрской игры. Крис усмехнулся, и Роберт потрепал его по щеке и назвал задротом. Никто из них и не думал о поцелуе, но это произошло. В губы. Поцелуй длился всего пару секунд, а потом Крис резко отстранился, вскочил и сбежал прежде, чем Роберт успел что-либо объяснить. Он чувствовал себя ужасно.  
  
После этой ночи Крис избегал Роберта всеми возможными способами. Они снимались в совместных сценах, а потом Крис сбегал в свой трейлер, тогда как остальная команда направлялась в дом, который снял для них Хемсворт. Криса всегда приглашали пойти со всеми, но после случившегося он перестал приходить. Некоторые из членов команды пытались выспросить у Криса, что случилось, а когда он не ответил — пришли к Роберту.  
  
Роберт недоумевал, почему все автоматически решили, что это как-то связано с ним. Откуда они могли узнать? Он смеялся в ответ на каждую угрозу сломать ему руку, если он сделал больно Крису, отмахивался и говорил, что, что бы ни произошло, делать Крису больно он не хотел. Врезать ему никто так и не решился.  
  
Весь следующий месяц Роберт оставлял на пороге у двери Криса подарки, к которым были прикреплены открытки с извинениями. Первым подарком была коробка шоколадных конфет и открытка, гласившая: “Прости, что чмокнул тебя”. Вскоре Роберт обранужил и конфеты, и порванную на кусочки открытку в урне. Это было больно.  
  
На следующий день на пороге красовался плюшевый мишка в костюме Баки Барнса с открыткой, на которой было: “Прости. Может, твой лучший друг поможет тебе почувствовать себя лучше?” Ещё через день Роберт увидел мишку сидящим на подоконнике трейлера Криса, но открылку тот снова порвал и выбросил в мусорку. Похоже, выбросить и мишку у Криса просто не хватило духу, и это было очень мило. Крис знал, что Роберту пришлось сделать крюк, чтобы купить этого мишку, потому он его оставил, но выбросил открытку. Роберту было не по себе.  
  
Третьим подарком была бронь в дорогом ресторане на свидание для Криса и Минки. Открытка гласила: “Прости. Своди подругу на свидание за мой счёт. Деньги в конверте”. Роберт был рад, что в этот раз Крис не выбросил открытку, но по-прежнему с ним не разговаривал и не подходил, если дело не касалось работы. Это было грустно, но Роберт находил время, чтобы порадовать себя и выбраться куда-нибудь с Руффало, Скар или Сьюзан, когда та приезжала к нему после того, как истекли две недели отдыха. К тому же, ребёнок мог появиться на свет в любой момент.  
  
Четвёртым подарком стало приглашение на вечеринку Сьюзан в честь скорого рождения малыша. В открытке значилось: “Слушай, я облажался. Я слишком легко увлекаюсь, а ты просто… удивил меня. Ты такой задрот, и заставил меня смеяться. Не хотел тебя напугать, и у этого поцелуя не было никаких далеко идущих намерений. У меня есть жена, и я очень её люблю, всем сердцем. Я поговорил с ней о случившемся, и она хотела бы, чтобы ты пришёл на вечеринку. Пожалуйста, приходи, я скучаю”.  
  
И Крис пришёл. Возможно, только потому, что чувствовал себя виноватым, что так долго игнорировал Роберта. На самом деле он едва поздоровался и провёл почти всё время, сидя в углу и переписываясь с кем-то. Возможно, с Минкой, потому что счастливым он отнюдь не выглядел. Сьюзан заметила, что Роберт всё время пялится на Криса, и мягко положила руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Знаю, что вы оба боитесь начать разговор, но если ты хочешь, чтобы он снова с тобой разговаривал и чтобы вы снова были друзьями — на твоём месте я бы сейчас с ним поговорила. Наедине. Давай же, милый, — она подтолкнула его вперёд, и Роберт вздохнул и слегка ссутулился, прежде чем податься к ней и поцеловать в щёку.  
  
— Спасибо, Сьюзи. Люблю тебя.  
  
— Да, я знаю. А теперь иди и поговори с ним, трусишка.  
  
Так Роберт и поступил. Он подошёл к Крису и просто выдал ему всё. Извинился миллиард раз и сказал, как ему жаль, что так запал на него и поставил в такое положение. Почувствовав, что это место не слишком подходит для подобных разговоров, Крис попросил Роберта переместиться куда-нибудь, где никто не будет на них пялиться.  
  
Роберт отвёл его наверх в гостевую спальню, и Крис, сев на кровать, похлопал по месту рядом, призывая Роберта присесть тоже. И объяснил, в чём было дело. Он избегал Роберта, потому что тоже на него запал, и это было ужасно. Роберт был женат, боже правый! Крису не следовало влюбляться в женатого человека! Рядом с Робертом ему было так хорошо, и он старался во всём на него равняться. Роберт заставлял его смеяться и чувствовать себя значимым, потому что, в отличие от Минки, он действительно слушал.  
  
Крис объяснил, что хотел большего, чем поцелуй, но заставил себя отступить, чтобы не разрушить чужой брак. Рассказал, что после поцелуя видел грязные сны с Робертом в главной роли почти каждую ночь, и это его пугало. Он никогда в своей жизни не думал, что влюбится в мужчину. Он уважал всех людей — геев, лесбиянок, бисексуалов, да кем бы они ни были. Каждый человек по-своему особенный, и каждый имеет право быть таким, какой есть.  
  
Когда Крис закончил со своим признанием, Роберт так смеялся, что ему пришлось ухватиться за Криса, чтобы не упасть с кровати. Оказывается, все эти боль, неизвестность и игнор были следствием того, что Крис втрескался в него по уши. Это было так глупо. Роберт поцеловал его, и поцелуй не был мягким. Полноценный уверенный поцелуй, во время которого Роберт вцепился Крису в волосы на затылке и почти касался его груди своею.  
  
Когда Роберт отстранился, Крис тяжело дышал и выглядел совершенно оглушённым, да и Роберту пришлось успокоиться, прежде чем объясниться самому. И подробно разложил, что всегда и при любых обстоятельствах будет любить жену, но она — человек открытый. И пока он каждую ночь возвращается домой к ней; обнимает её каждую ночь; доказывает ей свою любовь каждую ночь; до тех пор — она не возражает против того, чего хочется Роберту, даже если это другой человек, но прежде она должна одобрить этот выбор. Криса она обожала, так что, разумеется, не возражала против того, что Роберт поцеловал его на крыше. Она только порадовалась тому, что Роберт с ней всегда честен, и они очень друг друга любят.  
  
Крис от души рассмеялся и вернул Роберту страстный поцелуй, и тот не отстранился, отвечая так же увлечённо, как и прежде. И пусть после той ночи они больше не целовались, но их связь стала крепче, значительно крепче, чем с кем-либо ещё из актёрского состава. И осознав это, Роберт впервые почувствовал себя со съёмочной командой, такой, как команда Мстителей, по-настоящему дома. Впервые почувствовал, что они — семья.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Американская семейка (Modern Family) — американский комедийный сериал, выходящий с 2009 года.


End file.
